


they did WHAT to Han Solo

by ghostofzeus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, finn is an asshole (as per usual), miller and bellamy are bros, miller hates fuck boy collins!!, monty's upset because someone spoiled the new star wars for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt (contains TFA spoilers): Character B has Star Wars: The Force Awakens ruined for them when someone puts up a sign on the hood of their car that says “HAN SOLO DIES.” </p>
<p>it's basically what the prompt says with a small twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	they did WHAT to Han Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, all mistakes are my own

Miller comes home from his afternoon shift at the bar and hears muffled crying coming from his and Monty’s bedroom down the hall. He pull his messenger bag over his shoulder and puts it down on their kitchen counter. He walks quickly down the hall to see what was wrong. He pushes the door open to find Monty curled up under a pile of blankets, surrounded by a pile a used tissues with his stuffed han solo toy under his arm. Monty had told him when they first moved in together that Harrison Ford had been his first celebrity crush so as a joke Miller went and got him the doll for his birthday when stores started selling new merchandise for the new star wars movie. Monty had kissed him and told he was an asshole. 

His face is red and puffy and his hair is a dishevelled mess, stuck up in random places. Miller pulls down the covers and crawls into bed, lying behind Monty and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Monty just shakes his head and rolls over to face him.

“Someone sp-spoiled The Force Awakens. They put a big poster on their car window with a major spoiler on it.” 

“Who spoiled it? I’ll go yell at them if you want me to.” 

“Finn.” 

“Finn Collins? As in the rat that used Clarke and Raven Finn or someone else?” 

“Collins.” Miller kisses Monty on the forehead and pulls him in closer. Of course it was Finn's car that had the spoiler posted on it. He knows Finn is still chasing after Clarke (even though they broke up four years ago and she’s been with Bellamy for almost three years now) because it reached a point where the their landlord, Kane, has to come out and personally tell Finn he was banned from entering this complex ever again. Miller doesn’t know what the point of trying to spoil it was, Clarke and Bellamy, being the giant nerds they are, had gone to the early screening the night before the movie even came out, so there was no point in even trying. 

He must of been trying to get back at Clarke for not taking him back. Miller just shakes his head at the thought of Finn because he knows that boy (he doesn’t deserve to be called a man after what he did to Raven and Clarke) just enjoys causing problems for Miller and his friends. It’s not Monty’s fault that Clarke and Bellamy live together on the floor above them.

“I’m sorry that asshole spoiled it for you. Wait how did he even ruin it, isn’t he away on some trip right now?” Miller still follows Finn on Facebook to make sure he doesn’t do something crazy to try and win back Clarke. She and Bellamy blocked him after he drunk messaged them saying that their relationship is going to fail, so Miller (without them knowing) likes to keep tabs on him.

“He parked his car outside and put a giant poster wit- do you care if i spoil it?” 

“Nope. The only reason I even watched those movies was because you, Bellamy, and Clarke forced me to.” 

“Ya that's true. He put a poster in the back window of his car that said “HAN SOLO DIES” in big bold letters.” 

Miller doesn’t care much for star wars but Monty is a huge nerd about it. They were supposed to go see it together the night it was released (yesterday) but Miller had gotten called into the bar to cover for Monroe and even though he told Monty to go without him, he refused saying he wanted to see it with Miller and didn’t mind waiting another day. Miller holds Monty until he falls asleep and then gets up to get get his phone from the kitchen to call Bellamy. He picks up on the second ring. 

“Hey Miller what do you need?” 

“Do you think we could cancel game night tonight and take everyone to see star wars instead?”

“Uh probably, why? Did something happen?” 

“I found Monty crying because Finn fucking Collins put a spoiler on the window of his car.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

***

Everyone had shown up at his apartment by 6 o’clock. Bellamy and Clarke had come down a bit earlier to help Miler convince Monty to get out of bed and change. There was a lot of ‘how am I supposed to function when Han Solo is dead’ and ‘what about Leia guys, how could they do that to her’. They decided not to tell Monty where they were going, just that they weren’t having game night tonight. Raven and Wells showed up at quarter of with with a 6-pack. Miller gestures to the box of tools Raven had in her other hand and she just gives him a devilish grin and tells him not to worry about it. Miller’s glad they’re friends and not enemies. 

Monty finally comes out of their bedroom wearing his old star wars t-shirt and pair of worn jeans to finds everyone wait for him in the living room. Raven walks over to him and slings her arm over his shoulder with a grin on her face. 

“Hey Monty, wanna go fuck with Finn’s car before we leave?” He grins back. 

“Definitely.” 

***  
Most of them piled into Bellamy's car to go to the theater. Miller just shakes his head and puts his trust in Bellamy’s driving skills and Clarke’s passenger seat driving. There’s not enough room for everyone in the car so Monty ended up having to sit on Miller’s lap with Raven sitting in the middle seat next to Wells. Her and Monty were still laughing at what they did to Finn’s car. Bellamy had to turn a blind eye because what they did was definitely not legal. Good thing it was Bellamy’s day off from work. 

When Monty figures out where they’re going he gets a look of pure joy on his face. It’s hard for Miller to tell he’s smiling at first due to their current position but Monty turns around with a big smile on his face and leans down and kisses Miller, hard. Miller pulls away and smiles at him.

“Better than game night right?” 

“You can say that.” 

***  
The movie was amazing, even Miller enjoyed it. Monty talked about how amazing Rey was and how Finn and Poe were casually pining after each other the entire movie. But it definitely wasn’t as great as what was going on in Miller and Monty’s bedroom later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> find me on tumblr: bellamymiller


End file.
